


Forever and a day

by chaoticdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Written for the SPN Stay at Home ChallengeMonday 7 (18/05) : ThunderstormsTitle is from "Always" by Bon Jovi [x](I'm pretty late on this, I know! I'll try and keep up the pace, maybe write for all the Mondays I haven't before!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Marjo, Camille and Sarah for proof-reading this!

It’s still dark when Castiel awakes. The sun doesn’t seem to be up yet, and a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand clearly displaying 5:36am in wide red characters confirms that yes, it is _early_. The former angel rises from his comfortable position to sit on the bed, proceeds to rub his eyes and ruffles his hair — these are a lost cause, no matter what he does they still stick in a hundred different directions like some kind of wild party animal. He’s about to get up from his sitting posture, taking into account the way his stomach grumbles — he really should’ve eaten something last night, but he’s still getting the hang of being human again and quite frankly, this “humans got to eat at least 3 times a day crap” is a daily struggle — when an arm makes its way across his waist and roughly pulls him back against the mattress (and as it turns out, a very warm, living body).

 _“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”_ Dean says, voice still rough with sleep, brushing his lips against Cas’s throat and peppering kisses here and there, which gets the angel’s arousal to rise instantly.

 _“Well, I was about to go get coffee for your sorry ass, but I guess I’ll stay now that you’ve made me your prisoner”_ Cas responds dramatically with a wide grin, unable to repress a deep moan when Dean decides to bite the soft skin of his neck.

 _“It’s not even 6 am and we’ve got nowhere else to be, so keep that tight ass of yours in bed. I don’t need coffee, I need_ ** _you_** _”_ the hunter says, in a way that makes Cas shiver a little.

Dean tightens his grip around Cas’s waist, his other arm quickly wrapping around his other side, hand landing on his stomach. Cas doesn’t move (although he’s not entirely sure he _could_ , given the way Dean is literally wrapped around him), his back pressed against Dean’s chest, his head tucked below the hunter’s, letting him have the space he needs to essentially _worship_ Cas’s skin between his neck and shoulder. He sighs in content, closing his eyes and raising his left arm to bring Dean’s face closer, entirely giving himself up to the sensation.

The sound of the rain quietly falling down on the bunker’s roof strengthen the cozy feeling of the room that was once Dean’s but has now been _theirs_ for more than a year. There seems to be a storm coming, Castiel can already hear the low rumble of thunder still afar. He used to be unconcerned by weather, back when he was still an Angel of the Lord. It didn’t matter if it rained, if it was below 32°F or if the sun was shining too hard. Now is a different story, and he learned to catalog everything about the weather. He likes the sound of rain, but he also really like it when the sun shines on his face while riding shotgun in the Impala after coming back from a hunt. He gets cold really fast, and he learned the hard way that his beloved trench coat wouldn’t be enough to keep him warm any more (“ _who the fuck comes to freaking Minnesota with nothing else but a trench coat, you idiot_ ” Dean had said, shaking his head in disbelief but getting his partner one of his winter jacket from the trunk that Cas had kept to this day), but he doesn’t really like when it gets too warm and he’s sweating _“like a goddamn trucker after a ride through the desert”_ courtesy of one Dean Winchester. Sweat is a whole new feeling as well, and he _despises_ it (except when it involves “mind-blowing sex”, as Dean calls it). He likes the rumbles of thunder, but what he loves the most is watching the lightning fall, cozied up at the back of the Impala next to Dean.

He never thought he could have this. 12 years of buried feelings, heartbreaks, pain, and misery let him think that he would never, ever experience any of this. Yet here he is, the fallen angel, inside the arms of the man he saved from Hell years ago.

Now his _husband_.

Yes, for someone who never wore a last name, Castiel _Winchester_ does have a nice ring to it, he’ll admit.

The loud sound of thunder suddenly rips through the silence of the bunker for half a second, apparently approaching Lebanon quicker and quicker, and Castiel can feel Dean's arms tighten lightly around him as the storm begins to crack around them.

Truth be told, it still feels surreal. It’s been an actual process, from literally yelling their mutual feelings at each other’s face after dealing with yet again another _“I will kill myself so that you can live”_ situation, to try to make this work between them. Dancing around each other and a decade of repressed thoughts and feelings was hard enough, try throwing “how about going human again after being an Angel of the Lord for several millennia” into the mix and see how it goes.

And despite all the troubles that come with being human — do you know how infuriating it is to remember you’ve got to pee all the damn time?! Or how humans get cold so damn easily? —, despite Castiel being a pain in everyone’s ass trying to come to grip with humanity again, Dean was there alongside him every day. He wiped every tear, took every bad dream away, woke up at the crack of dawn just so that he could make a different breakfast for Castiel to try every single day. _“We need to figure out if you’re more of a regular pancakes and bacon guy, the weirdo type who only eats Lucky Charms with milk, or a plain black coffee and white bread dude. Hell, we can even go wild and have tacos and waffles for breakfast, see how it goes”_ Dean had said the first morning. Castiel made him come so hard that particular morning that Sam couldn’t face any of them for 2 days after that.

And then, there was the proposal. It came in as sort of a surprise, for Castiel first but almost for Dean as well. Getting married was the epitome of human custom by definition. Cas had never really thought about it, never really had a _desire_ for it, and certainly never expected for it to happen to him. Dean being human, the idea of marriage was almost carved into his mind and it obviously came to mind several times before, but it hadn’t for a while for quite obvious reasons — the end of the world, the self-loathing that clung to his entire soul and dripped through the creaks sometimes, the fact that he didn’t think he’d find anyone willing to spend the rest of their life with a broken up loser of a hunter, anyway he was in love with his best friend who was an angel and who certainly did not share his feelings — pick your poison.

But that specific night, after spending a certain amount of time mapping the edges of Dean’s body with a fierce determination in the backseat of Baby, when Dean snuggled closer dropping his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and asked if he would marry him with that husky voice of his that made the former angel go crazy, he didn’t hesitate. It took Cas exactly half a second to whisper “yes” into the hunter’s ear, and that settled it.

They had a quiet ceremony that Bobby officiated, Sam and Jack were their best men, and they were only joined by their closest friends which consisted of Eileen, Charlie, Jody, Donna, and the girls (surprisingly enough, Claire was _thrilled_ ), Garth and his family. Cas wore a navy blue suit that made his baby blue eyes look even deeper, and Dean looked like he was out of an episode of the Bachelor with his black tux, black bow-tie, and white shirt. They looked perfect. It took them a grand total of 5 minutes before they shared their first kiss as a married couple. There were tears, both in the assistance and on both groom's face. It was perfect. And it looked surreal to Dean.

But _good_.

 _Right_.

_Everything he asked for._

They went to Hawaii for a week on a Honeymoon but still took Sam and Jack with them ( _“because they deserve a goddamn break and little umbrella cocktails as much as we do, Cas, and we owe it to them. Besides, we’ll book that honeymoon suite on the other side of the resort and they won’t have to suffer through our nights”_ Dean had said with a cheeky grin)

Another loud thunder sound rips through the bunker, and Cas knows that Dean’s going to feel relieved that he got Baby into the garage last night instead of leaving her outside by the door like he usually does when they get home in-between hunts.

 _“You do know”_ Cas starts but Dean interrupts him right away by sucking on his earlobe and boy oh boy does that makes Cas’s body react, _“that the walk from this room to the kitchen is roughly 20 seconds, give or take?”_

 _“So? What’s your damn point?”_ Dean adds, his mouth mapping that soft spot behind Cas’s ear that tends to make the former angel whimper

 _“So I can be back in, say, 3 minutes with two cups of coffee and even a slice of that cold pizza you left in the fridge yesterday”_ Cas manages to say before Dean gets back on attacking his throat with his lips

_“You know I love it when you try and talk dirty to me, Angel, but I really don’t care about any cups of coffee or even cold pizza right now. Besides, I’m almost sure Jack chomped that pizza up last night.”_

Dean’s mouth lands on his cheek as Cas turns over to face him, finally locking eyes with the hunter — _his hunter,_ he thinks.

 _“What happened to the ‘I can’t function properly until I’ve got my third cup of coffee’ motto that I’ve seen you go through for the past 12 years, Winchester?”_ Cas teases, his left hand cupping Dean’s face. “ _Was it all a lie?_ ”

The hunter closes his eyes, pushing onto the touch, the cold feeling of the silver wedding band Castiel is wearing on his ring finger attacking his senses.

Meanwhile, Cas gazes at his husband, realizing he hasn’t shaved in at least two weeks, and _his jawline gets even more glorious with that dirty blond scruff all over it._

Dammit, get it together, _Winchester._

“ _Besides_ ”, Cas adds, his lips brushing lightly against the corner of Dean’s mouth “ _I’m no angel anymore.”_

“ _You’ll always be my Angel, Cas_ ” Dean responds softly, his green eyes looking even more bright as he says the words.

_“Aww, you’re such a sap.”_

_“Okay”_ Dean grumbles, looking slightly offended but sporting a wide grin on his face, “ _When did you become a sassy son of a bitch, and what have you done with my husband?”_

 _“Learned from the best”_ Cas chuckles, nuzzling his way along Dean’s jaw toward his ear “ _and Chuck was technically my father, so you’re like, halfway right on that assumption”_ he whispered.

_“Will you shut your damn mouth and give me a kiss, for heaven’s sakes.”_

Cas smiles at the use of these particular words and immediately leans closer, his lips brushing Dean’s lightly before the hunter captures his mouth with a thoroughness bordering on savagery.

For a former angel who’s known thousands of languages, has been to many different worlds and lead Armies through (literal) hellfire, Castiel can’t find any words or feelings that could do justice to what it feels like to kiss Dean. Words won’t do justice to the rollercoaster of emotions it embodies. It feels both like the universe is exploding inside his chest, but the waves are quieter with Dean’s lips on his.

Cas finally pulls back just enough to whisper against Dean’s lips.

_“Coffee.”_

_“Okay, Angel. Go get that coffee. Get me that slice of cold pizza you promised”_ Dean answers as Cas gets up.

He’s only wearing black boxer briefs that Dean is almost sure belongs to him. His hands behind his head, he quietly watches as his husband picks up Dean’s shirt to wear — a Led Zeppelin ’73 tour black shirt that he owns since God knows when — and exit the room to the bunker’s kitchen.

 _“I’m so damn happy,”_ Dean thinks to himself, and despite 4 decades of thinking he’s not allowed to feel like this, he really wants to believe that everything will be fine, they’ll be okay, they have each other and the future doesn’t look so dark anymore.

And when Castiel comes back, 3 minutes after he’s left as he advertised before, with two cups of coffee and a plate of waffles and bacon ( _“Babe, Jack did eat that pizza you left in the fridge yesterday, but apparently Sam made breakfast before he left for his morning run” “it’s 6 am, how the hell did that animal make breakfast and left already? How are we even related?”_ ), Dean’s convinced he won the fucking lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> _**[rebloggable on Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/618835189195489280/forever-and-a-day) ** _


End file.
